The Burden of Guarding Time
by dickard23
Summary: Setsuna is not one for interfering with the passage of time, but when she sees a horrible future in store for her Queen, she decides to change Usagi's past to try and save her future. Except both times, no one ends up happy. Usagi x Mamoru, Mamoru x Rei and slight Setsuna X Minako. Changed to M because it's a more appropriate rating. Character deaths warning (sort of).
1. Chapter 1

Usagi was tired. She and Haruka had started training together on Wednesdays after she got out of school. Setsuna had suggested it. "Usagi needs to build more confidence as a leader. I think knowing that she can take care of herself will help," and no senshi took her training as seriously as Haruka.

Usagi wanted to quit after the first 10 minutes, but she refused, even if she cried for most of the 90-minute session.

"Why is this so hard?" Usagi gasped, trying to breathe.

"Because I don't back down when you're tired. When you're fighting youma, they aren't your friends. They will exploit your weaknesses instead of easing up on you. I will do the same because I care."

"I wish you would care a little less," Usagi joked.

Haruka glared, but she gave a slight smile, one you would need a camera to have caught.

* * *

This went on for three months. Haruka was surprised that Usagi didn't quit after the first session, but she stayed with it. Setsuna called, asking if Haruka could let Usagi out early. "I need her to do something for me."

"You're free Koneko!"

"Thanks Haruka-chan." Usagi went on the errand. Setsuna needed Usagi to deliver some papers to Mamoru.

She knocked on the door, but he didn't answer. The file was too fat to get under his door so she took out her key and went inside.

"OH MAMO-CHAN!" She heard a girl squeal. The noise came from the bedroom. Usagi put down the papers. It cant' be what it sounds like. She tiptoed to his door and pushed it open.

Rei was on all fours; Mamoru was pounding into her.

They didn't notice until they heard a shrill.

"Usako?"

She ran out of the place, desperate to get away. HE was naked or else he would have run after her. Rei couldn't believe they got caught.

"You said she was training with Haruka."

"She was. She's always there at this time."

"Well, she wasn't today."

FUCK!

Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she scrambled to get into her room.

* * *

"Odango, dinner's early today," Shingo called out to her.

"Not hungry!"

"What?" Ikuko questioned. She's always hungry.

Usagi threw herself on the bed. She could feel her heart seizing up. She never knew a pain like this.

Luna was surprised to see Usagi such a mess. What could have happened while she was training? "What did Haruka do?"

"She didn't do anything," Usagi cried. "It was Mamoru. He's sleeping with Rei."

"WHAT?" That can't be right. "Are you sure?"

"I went to his house because Setsuna asked me to, and they were having sex. He didn't know I was coming. He thought I was still training, but I left early."

Luna gulped. "What about the future and Small Lady?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Usagi shook her head. "I think I just need to rest."

* * *

Luna waited until she fell asleep to go find Artemis. He was coaching Minako as she sang until Luna jumped through the window.

"Want to hear her new song?"

"Later, Artemis. We need to talk?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mamoru. He's having an affair with Rei and Usagi found out."

"WHAT?" Minako yelled.

"She walked right in on them."

"Like a kissing affair?"

"She said they were having sex."

OH SHIT!

"What about the future?" Artemis asked her.

"I don't know."

* * *

Minako called Makoto, who was at Ami's house. They all agreed that the senshi needed to have a meeting. They decided to make it Friday.

"Should we still meet at Rei's?" Ami questioned.

"No," Makoto said. She might get thrown out of Rei's after kicking her ass. "Let's ask Setsuna. She has a big place."

Setsuna agreed to host the meeting. She knew she had some explaining to do. "I'll invite the outers," she said, wanting to make sure they didn't find out why there was a meeting until it was happening.

Minako called Rei to inform her of the meeting, but she hung up when Rei asked her what was going on. She feared the worst.

Usagi reluctantly went to school on Thursday. She didn't want to tell her parents about the breakup, so she had to go.

Mamoru had called ten times, but she blocked his number instead of calling him back. She didn't want to hear him or his excuses. She left her house early to make sure she wouldn't run into him. Amy was surprised to see Usagi at the school before she was.

She wanted to say something, but she didn't have any words.

Usagi was relieved that Rei was only in two of her five classes. Minako was in all of hers and if she had to see Rei all day, she would snap.

Rei tried to talk to Usagi after first period, but she walked out, ignoring Rei's calls and Minako's as well. She didn't give anyone the time of day. Even her teachers were baffled by her aloofness.

* * *

When Mamoru waited outside her school, she told him to get lost.

"Please, Usako, hear me out."

"YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!"

She stormed away. He followed her and when she saw his motorcycle, she shoved it, causing it to bounce off the pavement.

"MY BIKE!" The mirror was smashed and it was covered in scratches now. She walked home, ignoring his angry screams as he looked at his ruined motorcycle.

Makoto saw Mamoru trying to get his bike off the pavement and she offered to help. Instead, she shoved it again, breaking the other mirror and scratching up the other side. When he confronted her, she kicked him in the balls and walked away.

He had to have his bike towed. He couldn't drive it without any mirrors.

Usagi went to dinner tonight, but she didn't speak much. Even Shingo was worried. "What's wrong with Usagi?" he asked their mother.

"I don't know." Maybe she got into a fight with her friends.

* * *

On Friday, Usagi went to class, taking notes instead of joking around. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. It was like this strange girl who looked like her had taken her place. If Minako hadn't known any better, she would have thought that Usagi had been replaced with a youma.

The meeting was at four. Usagi showed up right when it was about to start.

"Why are we here?" Haruka questioned.

No one had told her or Michiru the purpose of the meeting.

Everyone looked to Usagi. "I didn't call this meeting," she said bluntly.

"We decided to," Minako said, pointing to Makoto and Ami. "We have a problem. Should you say it or should I?" she asked Rei.

"Say what?"

"That you're fucking Mamoru."

"WHAT?" Haruka yelled. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Usagi said. "It's not. I dumped him."

"You can't dump him," Michiru told her. "What about the future and your daughter?"

"I don't want to raise her with a scumbag," Usagi decided. "In her timeline, she was happy. She had parents who loved her and each other, and if she can't have that, then I'd rather not have her at all. She'll still exist in the timeline that she had. I just won't get to see her again."

"Which means none of us will either," Haruka stated.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked her.

"Yes," Usagi said coldly. "I refuse to ever let Mamoru anywhere near me again after the way he made me feel on Wednesday. I trusted him completely, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"I need to talk to you," Setsuna said. "Privately."

Usagi told her to lead the way, and they left.

* * *

Without Setsuna as the voice of reason, everyone ganged up on Rei.

"You stupid bitch!" Haruka lunged at her. Michiru held her back but not before Haruka got a good hit on her face. Rei tried to retaliate, but Makoto pulled her away.

"So she just gets a free punch!"

"If I had it my way," Makoto told her, "I'd tie you to a tree, and let everyone get a good punch. How could you do this to our friend? She's our Princess!"

"He wasn't happy with her," she insisted.

"It wasn't your place to fill in," Minako told her. "If he was unhappy, he should have told her."

* * *

Before Rei could respond, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Makoto questioned.

Ami got the door and it was the devil himself.

"Is Usagi here?"

This time, Michiru did nothing as Haruka attacked Mamoru. She got him in the nose, and before he could respond, she punched him in the stomach and in the groan.

After the fourth hit, Makoto pulled her back. "I'm only doing this because I don't want you to get arrested. We can't have you in jail now, can we."

Mamoru was bloody. "I know I messed up but …"

"No, messed up is when you forget about plans you made with someone and you stay in to play video games," Minako told him. "Messed up is when you failed a test because you were too busy with your friends to study.

What you did was beyond the scope of messed up. It was deliberate and cruel. How could you do that and with her best friend no less? If you wanted a romp, then you should have picked a stranger, not someone Usagi has to see every day."

Mamoru had no excuse.

* * *

When Usagi left Setsuna's room, she told Mamoru, "If you don't get out of my way, I'm going to call the police and report you as a stalker."

"What about our daughter?"

"Ask Rei. Maybe she'll give you one."

"You're going to kill her because of my mistake."

She hit him hard on the nose, adding to the wound Haruka had already inflicted on it. "You have no right to talk to me about our daughter. You're the reason she's gone. You killed her."

She stormed off, not waiting for anyone to try and stop her.

"How the hell did this all happen?" Haruka questioned.

* * *

"I must confess," Setsuna said. "When I looked into the future, I saw Endimyon having an affair with Rei. Our Queen found out, but she was already pregnant with Chibiusa. She asked me for advice and I told her to stay for her daughter, for our future.

She did, and Endimyon promised to leave Rei, but he didn't. He just made up more lies and excuses, trying to cover up his tracks, but he was always sloppy. She found out that the affair never ended and what was left of her sanity broke. I blamed myself. My advice was selfish. I should have let her do what she thought was best, not what I wanted her to do, so I decided to change the present.

I knew Rei was at Mamoru's. I told Usagi to go over there, knowing she would catch them."

Everyone gasped.

"You did that to her on purpose!" Mamoru yelled.

"Shut up you asshole!" Setsuna hissed at him, stunning everyone with her language. "You did this to her, you and Rei. I just gave her a choice that she didn't have before. Instead of pretending that she loved you, putting on a façade for the world and for us, I gave her a choice here and now. It's up to her to decide what her future is, not me or anyone else."

"What is she going to do?" Ami asked her.

"I don't know. She asked me what she should do, and I couldn't tell her. I had to let her decide for herself, and so do you."

"That's why you wanted me to train her," Haruka said. "You wanted her to know her own strength."

"Yes," Setsuna admitted. "I don't think our Queen ever realized how important she is. I wanted to make sure Usagi knew."

* * *

The meeting was done. Rei and Mamoru were done. Everyone went off alone except for Haruka and Michiru.

"I never thought Setsuna had it in her," Haruka said to her girlfriend. "But she played us all like chess pieces. So much for noninterference."

Michiru had a different point of view. "The future must have been pretty bad if she did all of this."

Haruka frowned. "I wonder what she had seen."

**The Year 3000**

Neo Queen Serenity came home early from a peace conference. She expected her king in her bed, but instead it was Sailor Mars waiting for him, in a negligee.

"You're home."

"Really, in my bed. You couldn't take him to your bed. Do you want to wear my crown too, pretend Chibiusa is your daughter? How much do you have to take from me? Do you plan on going until nothing is left?"

Rei was defiant. "If you knew how to keep him happy then …"

She got a harsh slap to the face. "It isn't your job to keep him happy, it is mine. If he needed more he should have come to me, not sought out one of my senshi to use as his personal concubine. It's sad that you came after my husband, but why am I surprised. You couldn't get your own. You tried Motoki, but he wouldn't betray Reika. Even Yuuichirou grew tired of you. Despite your beauty on the outside, you've always been a bitter, nasty wench on the inside."

Rei lunged at her queen. They fought with a ferocity that neither woman had ever shown before. Rei had Neo Queen Serenity into a corner. She would finally make that bitch eat her words. She lunged at the woman, only to feel pain in her stomach.

Her queen stabbed her with her ceremonial dagger, grabbing it at the last second to protect herself.

"I…" Rei was baffled. Since when did Serenity assert herself?

It all happened so fast. Rei died before she hit the ground.

Just then, King Endimyon came into the room. "What did you do?"

"She attacked me. I had no choice."

He was in a rage and he strangled his wife with his bare hands. She looked at him as she died, like a kitten.

He looked down and saw what he had done. His lover was dead. His wife was dead, and he would surely get locked away for murder. What he did was revenge, it wasn't justified. Instead of risking a life in jail, Endimyon hanged herself.

Chibiusa found the bodies. Her beloved mother was on the ground. The woman who swore she would always protect her was dead too, and her father hung from the rafters. The girl was only ten years old. She was traumatized beyond relief, and now she would have to take the throne. She would be crowned Queen Usagi in two days time with Setsuna as her regent.

* * *

This was the future that Setsuna couldn't bare to happen. She risked Small Lady's existence to save her from what she thought was a fate worse than death. Now, Setsuna was alone in her apartment, drinking whiskey.

She didn't think anyone would come, but then there was a knock on her door.

"Minako, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you."

"Me? I'm not the one whose world got thrown upside down."

"I know how close you were to Chibisua. You wouldn't have done this if the future wasn't really bad. I thought you might need someone right now." Minako was much smarter than she let on.

"Come inside," Setsuna said. "Let me tell you a story, about a beautiful princess who fell in love with a bastard for a prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi was about to go to her room when her mother stopped her. "Usagi, great news."

"What's going on?"

"Remember that semester abroad art program you applied for in Paris."

"Yeah."

"Well, the girl they had chosen had to drop out; she got pregnant and they have a spot for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you have to let them know within the next few days so they can get to work on your visa and make sure you have a suitable homestay."

"Do you have the number?"

It was already December. If she was gone for the next semester, then she would leave in January and wouldn't be back until May. It sounded like the break that she needed.

Their office was closed already, but her mother said that they were open on Saturday, so she could call tomorrow.

The girls were going to want to kill her for this, but she wasn't sure what use she was as their leader right now. Her strength came from her heart and it felt frozen right now. She wasn't even sure if she could transform.

She did know, however, that she would need to brush up on her French, starting yesterday. She started digging in her closet for her old Rosetta Stone CDs. "Here they are!"

She loaded level 1 onto her computer and put on some headphones.

* * *

In Setsuna's apartment, she was drunkenly telling Minako about the Silver Millenium.

"Queen Serenity and King Endimyon arranged the marriage between their children to try and prevent a war from breaking out.

The people on Earth were jealous of the Moon Kingdom's technology and prosperity. They believed that the Earth was getting exploited in their trade agreements, but it was really mismanagement of funds that caused their trouble, often by the same people who accused the Moon Kingdom of thievery.

Princess Serenity fell in love with Prince Endimyon at first sight, but he did not return her feelings. He had always been a playboy. He fooled around with Beryl. It was her rage when he dumped her that caused her to attack the Moon Kingdom.

It wasn't just Beryl that he deceived. He seduced the Princess of Mars, telling her that he loved her and not Serenity, but in reality, he loved no one but himself.

It was their affair that blinded them to the attack on the Moon Kingdom. By the time they got out there to fight, Princess Serenity was dead.

The Princess of Mars vowed that she would make up for her mistake, swearing that she would protect Serenity in every life they shared, but as you can see, Prince Endimyon went at it again, luring Rei away with false promises of love and happiness.

It was her loneliness that caused her vulnerability then and now. She believed him when he said his heart belonged to her, but his duty was to Usagi. She grew to resent her best friend for, in her mind anyway, ruining the chance she had a happy ending, but what Rei never understood, in any of her lifetimes as far as I can tell, is that when a man loves you, he gives you everything. He fights for you. His love makes you strong. All Mamoru has done is corrupt Rei, making her bitter and nasty, costing her everything.

In the future that we had, they all ended up dead, leaving a ten-year-old Chibiusa to find their bodies and take the throne. I couldn't do that to Small Lady. I had to try again, and I hope she makes it, but even I can't say what will happen."

"What about Rei? She broke the oath."

"I'm afraid I do not know the consequences of that either, but I am sure they will be serious. I didn't just expose the affair to save Usagi; I was trying to save Rei too, from Mamoru's charms. Instead of keeping this all a secret that lasts until Crystal Tokyo, she has to confront who she has become and what she has done. I hope it is enough to break her from his spell. I don't know what will happen if it doesn't."

"How do you bear this all alone?"

"Not as well as I once thought I did," she admitted. "I used to be very quick to make a decision and confident with what I had done. I can process a lot of information very quickly. It's why our late Queen picked me for the job, but now I have become unsure of myself.

It's been two thousand years and the same problems that ruined the Silver Millennium are coming back now. If there had been a right decision for me to prevent this, then I failed to make it."

Minako never realized how much Setsuna kept inside. She was like the silent phantom that secretly carried us all. "Let's get you to bed. I think you need a break from that whiskey."

She got Setsuna some water to drink, put a pillow under her head, and a bucket next to her bed just in case.

She only muttered out one word. "Stay."

Minako slept beside her, just sleeping, but she wouldn't leave the guardian alone. She had been alone far too long.

* * *

Rei was sweeping the steps of the shrine. Yuuichirou and her grandfather were off on some retreat. She hadn't seen much of them since she started seeing Mamoru.

"He said he loved me," Rei told her broom. "But when Usagi left him, all he did was chase her back."

Of course he'll say, it's for Chibiusa and Crystal Tokyo, but why can't she give him a daughter? Why can't she be his queen?

She knew eventually they would get caught. Usagi was trusting, but it would take more than trust for her to never get suspicious. She should have known Setsuna would do something. The woman never does anything, and the one time she had to intervene, it was here and now.

Was it really so terrible for her to love Mamoru? It must have offended her, but she didn't try to get Usagi to take him back. She could have threatened him into ending the affair and kept her eyes on him, but she didn't do that. She just accelerated what likely would have broken them up anyway.

She wanted to know what was happening, but Setsuna would never tell her. Whatever she was up to, it seemed like Usagi was the only one who had any idea what it was. Why was she the leader anyway? She's klutzy. She cries a lot. She won't even be able to transform in Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Mamoru went out to a bar. Rei was no use to him that the other senshi knew. They would keep their eyes on her. Too bad, she was a fun fuck.

He never should have given Usagi that key. He should have known she'd show up at the wrong time. Now he had no girlfriend, no mistress and no motorcycle. He officially hated his life.

He spent the last of his money on whiskey and had to walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

When Usagi called the next day, she was surprised to hear what sounded like an old woman's voice.

"Hi, I'm Usagi Tsukino and I'm calling about the semester abroad in Paris."

"Oh Usagi, Mr. Koh said you might call today. He had a last minute meeting. I'm his secretary, June."

"Hi June. I wanted to confirm my interest, but (still am unsure)."

"Oh you will love this program. The people are so nice and you will have such talented teachers. Our notes say that you like to draw."

"Yes I do."

"Oh they will elevate you to the next level. If I could show you some before and after pieces through the phone, you would just be blown away."

"It sounds nice. I've just never been out of the country before, much less for four months."

"Oh, most of the students are first timers. We have a student from Kyoto who will be at the same school as you, and there will be some other exchange students from the United States. Often, the different exchange students all become friends with each other."

"Also, my French isn't exactly fluent. I'm conversational but …"

"Oh that's not a big deal. Most of the people there speak English. I know the headmaster speaks Japanese because his wife is from Tokyo. Oh, they always have the exchange students over for dinner. She makes the best sushi."

June could only say good things about the program. She had Usagi sold.

"I guess I better confirm now."

"Oh you'll love it."

"Have a good day June!"

"You too!"

Usagi told her mother that she was going to do the program. "I think it's too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Ikuko hugged her. "Well, we'll miss you, and I'm trying to get your father to let us come visit you during spring break. I've always wanted to go to Paris.

"Well, I promise to take lots of pictures."

"Oh we'll get you a new camera. I think you've earned it.

She knew she would have to tell the girls before she left, but she knew telling them all at once would be a problem. She would need to convince one of the girl's that it was a good idea first.

Her first thought was Minako. She sent her a text, asking if they could meet for brunch the next day.

The Senshi of Love had just left Setsuna's. The guardian of time had a slight hangover, but nothing she couldn't manage on her own.

"You've done more than enough, thank you," she said as she encouraged Minako to make something of the rest of her day.

It wasn't until the teen got home that she realized Usagi had texted her.

"Sure," she texted back. "How about Kyoshi's Pancake World?"

I love that place, Usagi thought as she got the response an hour later. "Awesome. Noon?"

"Yes."

* * *

Usagi started to do her homework. She didn't want to go to the arcade, lest Mamoru was there or worse, Rei. She knew Mamoru was the one who betrayed her. She wasn't dating Rei, but she thought they were close, in a way Usagi wasn't with the other girls, even Minako who could be her twin.

Had Rei just gotten close to her so she could get Mamoru back? Had she ever gotten over it when they learned Usagi was the Moon Princess and Mamoru was the Prince of Earth?

All this time, she had thought Rei was accepting of their relationship. She acted like it was just a girlhood crush, but maybe she had been upset all of this time. Maybe that pain turned into resentment. She wished Rei had just said something at the time. Usagi could have tried to help her. Then again, this was all conjecture. Who knew what it was that Rei had really wanted?

Usagi hated math. Why did these numbers make no sense? Finals were in two weeks. She needed to have decent grades. She couldn't be on academic probation and then leave for four months.

She called Ami-chan.

"Usagi?" Ami had been hanging out with Makoto. She hadn't expected Usagi to call any of the senshi this weekend. "Is something wrong?"

"I needed help with math. Is this a bad time?"

"No," Ami said quickly. It was a bad time, but Usagi was doing her math homework. Makoto would have to wait a few minutes.

She started to explain the problem over the phone. Usagi wrote down the explanation, but it still seemed odd to her. "I think I need to go over this again before I get it. Thanks for the explanation."

Just like that, Usagi was off the phone.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked when Ami was finally off the phone.

"Usagi is doing her math homework."

"But it's Saturday?" She doesn't do homework on Saturdays.

"I know." Ami didn't get it either.

* * *

Motoki found it odd that none of the girls came to the arcade. Mamoru didn't come either. His first thought was senshi business, but there hadn't been any youma lately. Maybe the girls went away for the weekend? That didn't explain Mamoru's absence. Motoki didn't try to figure it out. He had enough work to do anyway.

On Sunday, Usagi and Minako met at Kyoshi's Pancake World. This place had some of the best pancakes in town.

A woman dressed like some kind of geisha guided them to their table. Minako got the strawberry stack deluxe, which she usually got. Usagi wasn't sure if she was hungry enough for all of that, so she got the junior caramel stack.

"Junior pancakes?"

"Saving money?"

"It's worth the money to me, and the weight to my hips."

"Oh stop, your hips are perfect."

"So what's on your mind?"

"Remember when I applied to the semester abroad in Paris, but then I got waitlisted."

"Yeah."

"Well, one of the girls dropped out, and they offered me her spot."

"What?"

"I called for more information yesterday, and I said yes."

"You're going to go to Paris?"

"Yes."

"For four months."

"Yes."

Minako hugged her. "Oh this is awesome! I love Paris. Oh you have to get the chocolate croissants and flirt with a cute boy and …"

"You don't think I'm abandoning my senshi duties."

"Nah! There haven't been any youma. It's not like you can't come home if something serious happens, and I think you do need to find your own path, not worry about what we all have to say about it."

"Will you lead the senshi in my absence?" She had been a senshi the longest out of all the inners. Setsuna had enough responsibility guarding time, and although Michiru and Haruka were both competent, they still kept to themselves in a way that would be problematic as a leader. Minako was the most approachable.

"Of course I will, and I expect you to send me pictures and maybe I can visit during spring break and show you London and …" Minako was all for it. Usagi knew this was going to be the most enthusiastic response she got. She would need her support when she told the others.

* * *

Usagi didn't bring the trip up again until Wednesday. She went to Haruka's for training.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming," Haruka told her.

"I wasn't sure if you expected me, and I didn't want to stand you up."

"Well, let's get to it."

They did their warm up and started to spar. Usagi was more thoughtful than she had been in bouts past. She didn't just go for the first shot. She seemed to be waiting for the right shot.

"You'll falling asleep on me Koneko?"

"No."

Haruka had left her right side unprotected. Usagi gave her a roundhouse kick.

Haruka grunted as she got off the ground. The little rabbit was learning.

They went on for about an hour and Haruka asked Usagi how she was holding up.

"I'm better. I had a chance to think it over and I realized I needed to start making decisions for me. My whole relationship with Mamoru was based on me being told it was supposed to happen. I never would have dated him otherwise."

"I think you can find your own way. You just need to stand on your own two feet."

"I know. I was going to tell everyone at the next meeting, but I think you should know now. I got an offer to study in Paris next semester. I accepted it."

"You what?"

"I've never been on my own before. I've always been at home and when I'm not with my family, I have the senshi with me. I need to know that I can make it by myself. I can't expect everyone else to protect me all the time."

"What if there's youma or something?"

"I asked Minako to lead for me in my absence, and if it gets too bad, I'll have to come back. I honestly think she would have been the most logical choice from the beginning.

I wasn't supposed to be both Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. Even Luna didn't realize I was the Moon Princess until the final battle with Beryl, and it's kind of awkward that I'm supposed to lead the senshi in the battle, yet they're the ones who are supposed to protect me.

When people have conflicting expectations, often neither of them is met in the end. I have to be able to stand alone, and the girls have to be able to fight without me."

"I think you're a better leader than you know."

"Even though I'm stepping down."

"The best leaders know when they have to."

Haruka wasn't mushy enough to hug Usagi, so she ruffled the girl's head affectionately before she headed home.

* * *

When Michiru came home from her violin practice, Haruka told her about Usagi's plan to leave.

"Is that a good idea? She'll be all by herself."

"The program's supposed to be really safe. She'll have a host family and there are other Japanese students in the program."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's good she's making her own decisions and taking ownership of her life. She won't be much of a queen if she just accepts what people spoon-feed her."

"Will she be queen at all?"

"Who knows about Crystal Tokyo, but maybe she'll bring back the Moon Kingdom."

It was a thought.

The senshi didn't meet again until after finals. They ended up having a holiday party at Ami's hosted by her mother. The doctor had not seen the girls in some time, which was good as it meant they weren't in the hospital, but she did miss them.

Rei didn't want to go. She was sure that it would just be another fight with her and the senshi, but her grandfather had accepted the invitation on her behalf. "You've been alone here for a while and it's not like I need you to sweep the floors that you already swept five times. You sweep more often than people walk on it."

"The girls and I got into a fight."

"Then make up with them before the holidays or go get ice cream. I don't care what you do but get the hell out of my shrine." He pushed her out and locked the door.

Since she had nowhere else to go, she went to Ami's.

Usagi and Minako had matching Christmas sweaters on. They didn't get them together. They both saw Rudolph on them, and thought it was too cute to pass up.

"You two really are twins," Michiru told them.

"I saw it first!" both girls claimed.

They looked at each other.

"It looks cuter on you!"

Haruka shook her head.

The doorbell rang. Ami's mother got it and said, "Rei, great to see you."

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Nothing to be sorry for."

The other girls didn't say anything. It's not like Ami's mother would have known what was wrong.

When Ami's mom went to get more cookies, Usagi went towards the middle of the room. "I have an announcement to make."

Everyone turned to her, not expecting a declaration.

"I got invited to study for a semester in Paris. I accepted, and I leave right after the New Year." She was flying out 10 days from now.

No one spoke right away. Haruka, Michiru and Minako already knew, but it still felt like a surprise since she was leaving so soon. Setsuna had taken a break from the time gates. She had to see how her earlier interference played out before she watched again. She didn't want to micromanage.

"Have you lost your mind?" Rei snapped at her. "You're our leader and what if there's an attack while you're gone?"

"Minako will lead the senshi in my absence, and it's a 12 hour flight. I hope you all can stave off a youma attack long enough for me to get back to Tokyo."

"Of course we can," Makoto told her. "What are you going to be studying?"

"Art and art history. I'll be making a portfolio with some world-renown art teachers and hopefully, it will help me when I apply for art school next year."

"Paris is awesome," Minako told the group. "I have been working on a list of things for you to see and places for you to go. Oh, it will be fabulous. There is this one place that makes the best crepes and …"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Rei snapped. "How can you think croissants and crepes will get her ready for the future?"

"Not everything is about the future," Setsuna said. "There is still the present, and if you obsess with what might occur you will miss out on what is happening."

"Is there a reason you only speak in riddles and tongues?"

"I didn't mean to cause confusion. Perhaps this isn't the time of the place for this conversation."

"If not now, when?"

"You know where I live. I'm usually there."

It wasn't surprising that Rei left the party early. Ami hoped the tension would follow her out, but it was mostly still there. Eventually, they said their farewells, each hugging Usagi goodbye and wishing her luck on her trip.

Haruka and Michiru walked home together. Neither of them knew what to do about Rei. There was this rift and they had no idea if the senshi could mend it.

Christmas Day

Usagi and her family exchanged presents in the morning. Everyone had gotten Usagi things for her voyage: a new camera, a webcam so she could Skype with them and Shingo got her a new sim card, so she wouldn't get stuck with the roaming fees.

"It's all great." A bittersweet feeling washed over the Moon Princess. She and Rei used to exchange presents at noon every year at the park.

Not going was a bitter reminder of what happened. Usagi wasn't sure why but she had to see this through. She put on her coat and gloves, telling her family that she would be back soon.

She went to the tree where they always met up and sat down at the nearby bench. She never liked hearing about the future. It was always such a burden. Now, not knowing left this ominous feeling with her; one she wasn't sure if she could shake.

She was about to leave when she turned around. It was Rei.

"I didn't think you'd show up."

"Me neither," Rei told her.

"I didn't actually bring anything."

"Neither did I."

They had been putting off this conversation long enough. The time for truth was now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why Mamoru?"

Rei wasn't sure why. "At first, we were just friends. I would see him at the library sometimes or at Crown when I was there by myself. He might buy me a milkshake or say something nice to me. He'd say something innocent like 'a friend of Usagi's is a friend of mine,' or 'I have to look after all the girls.' He made it seem like he cared, but it wasn't out of romantic interest, so I we started hanging out sometimes, just us.

I didn't mention it because it sounded weird, but it wasn't weird, at least not to me. It was nice to have someone just to listen. I can't really talk to my grandfather about being a senshi, and he's always been the person I went to, and sometimes, I can't talk to the other girls either. He presented himself as someone who I could be myself around, no matter what I had to say.

Gradually, he started making moves: hugging me, holding my hand. He made me feel safe and when he kissed me, he played it off like an accident, so I didn't say anything, and then he kissed me again and again and once I hadn't mentioned the first one, I couldn't mention any of them. It was like I found myself in this predicament that I never agreed to be in, but I didn't stop it. I just froze.

Then he told me that he never got over me and he was only with you because he had to be. He said that his love for you wasn't what it should be to marry someone, like he loved you but he didn't desire you. He said he felt both with me, and I started to resent you for having him. You never liked him. You never wanted him, but you had him and everything else I wanted.

You have a family that loves you, a whole family, and what did I have, a goofy boy who kept chasing me around, a father who didn't give a damn, a mother who was dead and a grandfather who took me in because he wasn't going to leave me in the cold, but parenting wasn't exactly natural for him. He expected to have his life to himself at this point.

I know I had you and the other girls, but I didn't appreciate it. All I could think about was how you had everything. You were the prettier one, the happier one, everyone's favorite. You're even Makoto's favorite and everyone can tell she's hung up on Ami. I let my jealousy grow and grow and Mamoru, I told myself it was love, but it was spite. I told myself that I made him happy because you couldn't. He was just an asshole and I was just a fool."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said.

"What?" Rei was almost angry. "I just told you how I was a total bitch and you did nothing to deserve it. Why would you be sorry?"

"I'm used to having my friends pick me up when I'm down, and I fall down a lot. Setsuna had Haruka train me so I could learn to start picking myself up off the ground, but part of being a friend is seeing when other people are down too, and I didn't see how lonely you were or how you had been withdrawing from the rest of us for months. I should have known. I should have been there for you.

You've always been so strong, confident and beautiful on the outside; it just never occurred to me that anything was wrong on the inside. I didn't see it because I didn't look, and it's not just you. I didn't know that Makoto still gets nightmares about the crash that killed her parents. I didn't know that Ami is still sad that her father left her mother for another woman and doesn't contact her anymore.

I knew about Minako's frustrations with her parents, but we all knew about that. I can't be a leader if I can't see what's behind the outward layers we build for ourselves.

I was hurt that Mamoru cheated on me, but I was more hurt that it was with you. I always felt something with you that I didn't feel with the other girls, and I didn't know if it was in my head all this time or if there had been some rift that I had totally missed, but it always seemed that your loyalty was unwavering, even though we bicker more than we agree."

Both girls' eyes were swelling up with tears.

"Please forgive me," Rei begged.

"I do Rei, but I'll need some time before we are the way we used to be."

"I know."

The two girls hugged.

* * *

The girls all came to see off Usagi's flight to Paris. Usagi's family wasn't surprised that her friends came, but her friends were all surprised that Rei came, and she had a gift.

"Try not to eat it all before you get to Paris," Rei said of the bag full of candy.

"I make no promises," Usagi retorted as they quickly embraced. "Take care of yourself."

"You too."

Usagi went through security and then boarded her plane. It was a 12-hour flight with an 8-hour time difference. Her flight left at noon, which meant it arrived at midnight her time, but only 4PM Parisian time. It was going to be a long day.

She had headphones, gummy bears and a box of chocolate bark. Suddenly, she couldn't believe this was happening. She was leaving everyone she knew for four months. She wondered how things would be when she came home.

The other girls headed home after Usagi left their view. Rei just froze. Her Odango-atama was seriously gone. She felt a burning in her heart, but she didn't know why.

The flight was boring. Usagi didn't want to watch bad comedies or romcoms during the flight so it was just her manga, which she had already read, her mp3 player and her candy.

She normally would have eaten it all before she landed, but she couldn't' get through all the gummy bears, much less break into the chocolate. Her stomach did not feel like dealing with an onslaught of food.

She started people watching. Many of the passengers were asleep or talking to their neighbors. She had a window seat and was next to some old couple that smelled like Ben Gay.

She ended up putting her manga on her face to act as a shield for her nose and closed her eyes.

When she felt the final descent, she was ready to applaud the pilot. She had to navigate customs on her own. Luckily, they had the signs in multiple languages since her French was okay conversationally, but she couldn't follow all of the instructions in French.

She had her passport stamped, explained why she was there, got lectured about some residency permit, just to find out she didn't even need one since she's under the age of 18 and here for academic purposes, got her luggage and was looking for the family that was supposed to be picking her up.

She saw a boy, brown hair and eyes, who looked to be about Shingo's age with his parents. They spelled her name wrong, but it was them.

"Hi Unagi," the woman said to her.

She giggled. "It's Usagi. Unagi means eel."

She blushed with embarrassment. "I'm Alexis and this is my husband Constantin and our son Rene."

"It's great to meet you."

"Our sister was supposed to come with us, but she threw a temper tantrum," Rene told her. "She does that, a lot!"

"She's a good girl," Constantin told her. "But her boyfriend dumped her and she's upset at the world."

"I see. Well, hopefully she'll feel better soon."

Constantin grabbed her bags and they went to their car. It was a good thing they only had two bags, since it was a small sedan. Given the narrow streets, a big car is asking for an accident.

Usagi was a bit baffled by the driving. Drivers kept cutting each other off and cursing in French the whole way home.

"It's always like this at the airport," Alexis told her. "I take it this isn't how Tokyo's Airport is."

"No. Japan in general is a very polite place, which can be off putting if you're not used to it. I have a friend who is Japanese but grew up in London, and since she wasn't used to the culture, she thought the people were fake, like they were all being sarcastic when that's just how they talk."

"So you're like the anti-Tori."

"Your sister's not that bad," Alexis told her son.

"That's what you think. You work all day."

They got to the house and Constantine knocked on Tori's door, so she could meet Usagi, but she didn't answer. He tried the door and it was locked. "If you don't come out, I will get the master key."

He waited for a few minutes and still no response.

He went into her bedroom and she was gone. Her window was open and when he checked her closet, it was mostly empty. Her laptop was gone. She had apparently run away.


	5. Chapter 5

Setsuna wasn't expecting anyone at her house. She figured she'd spend the day reading the newspaper and maybe painting. Only Michiru and Haruka knew she painted. Everyone else saw the work in her apartment and assumed she bought it on the street somewhere.

She was about to make lunch when her doorbell rang. She answered it and it was Minako.

"I'm surprised you're here."

"I thought you knew everything," Minako teased.

"Cute."

"I know I am."

Setsuna let her inside. "So what brings you here?"

"I was curious as to how you spend your Saturdays."

"I can't say they're that interesting. I usually just read or paint."

"You paint?"

Setsuna waved her hand in the general direction of her artwork.

"I thought you bought these. They're very nice."

"Thank you."

The paintings were abstract, but they were very evocative. The curved lines suggested feminine beauty and sensuality. Minako could tell that immediately.

"Do you have a muse?"

A long time ago, Setsuna had loved Queen Serenity. They kept their relationship a secret. The Silver Millennium was not the most progressive time when it came to marriage.

"I used to," she said. She hadn't had one in some time.

Suddenly, Minako was behind her, in her ear. "Do you still see her when you close your eyes?" she whispered.

"I do."

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

"Gorgeous, but she's been gone a long time."

"You're still sad about it."

"I still blame myself. I couldn't save her. She needed saving and I couldn't save her."

Suddenly, Minako's arms ended up on Setsuna's shoulders. "You've held onto the pain for too long. It's not your burden to bear. You have enough on your shoulders as it is."

"I don't know how to let go."

Minako's hand brushed on Setsuna's. "Let me show you."

The police came to investigate Tori's disappearance. There was no sign of forced entry or a struggle. It looked like she locked her door and then climbed down her trellis out of the house.

Without her laptop, they couldn't easily check her messages, but they could get a warrant for her e-mail account and IMs.

"Did she have a cell phone?" the police questioned.

"Yes."

"We'll call the company and see if they can find it using GPS. She's probably still in Paris."

Usagi couldn't believe her first day involved the host family's daughter running away. They seemed so nice. She wondered what had gone wrong.

The police headed back to the station. There wasn't much for them to do from the house.

Rene was baffled. Alexis was crying and Constantin was trying to comfort his wife, but there were no words right now.

Usagi had a bad feeling about all of this, but what could she do? She didn't know Tori or Paris. She wouldn't know anything that the cops and her parents didn't already know.

In all the fuss, she forgot she said she'd call her parents when she got here. It was 9PM now, which made it 5AM at home. Instead of calling, she sent them an e-mail saying she arrived safely, but she was tired and was going to bed now.

"I'll call tomorrow (later today)."

Love

Usagi

When Ikuko and Kenji woke up, they saw Usagi's email and Ikuko finally stopped worrying.

"I told you she was fine."

"She said she'd call," the mother fussed.

"She probably forgot. They probably had food there or something. She probably got lost in a bakery."

Shingo snorted. "Still panicking about Odango?"

"Your sister's fine. She said she'd call later today."

And she did call them on Skype, at 3PM their time.

"Isn't it early for you?" Kenji questioned.

"It is, but it feels like the afternoon."

"When do you have class?"

"At 9AM. I have to leave in an hour minutes, so I have time to check in and get my schedule before school starts."

"How was your flight?" Ikuko asked her.

"Long and boring."

"How's the family?"

"They're really nice, but their daughter ran away yesterday."

"What?"

"That's why I forgot to call. They had to call the police and everything."

"Why did she run away?"

"They didn't know," Usagi told them. "They thought she'd be home when we came to their house from the airport, and she was just gone."

Kenji was concerned. What was going on in that house?

When Usagi got to school, she saw that two other students were waiting in the office.

"I'm Jadeite," one of them said to her. "I'm here for photography."

"I'm Sapphire. I'm here for videography."

"I'm Usagi. I'm here for drawing."

"Life drawing?" Jadeite questioned.

"I do manga."

"Cool."

They were obviously the new students as they were more dressed up than the general student population.

They were given their schedules and they all had introduction to art history first period.

They were the first to arrive.

"Where are you from?" Sapphire asked the others.

"New York," Jadeite told him.

"Tokyo."

"I'm from Kyoto."

Usagi's eyes lit up. "Someone who speaks Japanese. My French is only so-so."

Jadeite also spoke Japanese. "My mother's Japanese. She met my dad in Tokyo and they moved to New York together."

The three started chatting away about what they wanted to do in Paris.

"My friend Mina-chan gave me a list of places to go and things to see."

They didn't notice the other students filing in. They stared at the new students quizzically but didn't say anything out loud.

Usagi was about to find out that school here was quite different from what she had been used to.

Back in Tokyo, everyone who knew her felt Usagi's absence.

Shingo missed having someone to tease at dinner.

Her teachers missed her attempts to make up answers to their questions. They were always entertaining to say the least.

Luna spent a lot of time with Artemis because she didn't have a senshi to advise anymore. She missed her Odango-atama, but she had to trust that Setsuna knew what she was doing.

Usagi had recorded a Skype message for the senshi. She was in Paris, safe and sound, and she was about to go to her first day of school. She wished them luck on their first day back.

Rei had watched the message three times. She didn't realize how much she would miss hearing Usagi's voice. There was a time they spent every day together. The senshi of fire wished she could just go back in time and get over herself.

She decided to use this semester to try and get back to her roots, using meditation and yoga to guide her onto a better path. She knew the others had not forgiven her yet. She wasn't sure if or when they would. She had to find her own moral compass without their help.

Mamoru was like this dirty film that she couldn't clean off herself, no matter how times she tried. Even the thought of him made her nauseous.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's get some food," Usagi said as they got out of school.

"You always want to eat," Jadeite teased her.

"Where does it all go?" Sapphire questioned.

Usagi shrugged. "I just love food."

If the boys didn't know any better, they would swear she was bulimic or something, but she just magically didn't gain weight.

They got to a café where Usagi got a hot chocolate, a Croque Monsieur, one chocolate croissant, and she finished it off with ice cream.

Jaedite went with a fruit cup, and Sapphire just got a sandwich.

Usagi had been in Paris for three weeks and was having a blast. She loved her classes. Her classmates were interesting, and it was nice to have guy friends for a change. They had no relationship drama. Sapphire had a long-term girlfriend at home, and Jaedite was not interested in girls at all. Usagi had nothing to worry about when it came to the heart. She was in safe hands.

"Have any plans for Friday?" Usagi asked them.

"It's Pema's birthday, and since I can't spend it with her," Sapphire started, "I'm having her favorite restaurant deliver dinner to her, and we're having a Skype date."

"That's sweet," Usagi told him.

"I'm probably going to the poetry slam," Jadeite told them.

"When are you going to ask him out?" Sapphire teased.

"I'm not! He probably doesn't even like guys."

"He was wearing skinny jeans and a low cut, v-neck sweater," Sapphire retorted. "He probably likes guys."

Usagi chuckled. These two bickered all day, but they were always together. They reminded her of good times long past. She couldn't help but think of Rei every so often, the way she'd turn red when she was mad about something or watching her a she frantically cleaned the dojo. She hoped all was well with the senshi at home.

* * *

Minako only had one meeting thus far. There wasn't much going on. They had a couple of stray youma, but nothing that suggested an impending attack. Ami's calculations showed no dark energy nearby, so they didn't worry about it.

There wasn't much group activity between the senshi anymore. The inners used to always meet up together, but without Usagi, it felt weird, and they hadn't forgiven Rei. Makoto couldn't believe that Usagi had taken her back so quickly, but the girl could hardly stay mad at anyone, no matter what happened to her.

Minako was trying to get closer to Setsuna. Physically, they had great chemistry, but emotionally, Setsuna seemed distant. It was likely the consequences of bearing so much alone for the past two thousand years. She wasn't sure how to let someone in anymore, but Minako would not give up without a fight.

Haruka and Michiru were doing their own thing, which was normal for them.

Rei had gone into Motoki's by herself.

"Hey Rei, what's going on?"

"Can I get a milkshake, chocolate?"

"Of course." He was all smiles, and he wondered why she only frowned. "Did something happen? I haven't seen you and your friends here in a while?"

"Usagi's doing a semester abroad in Paris," Rei didn't even notice Mamoru coming in to the arcade when she said it.

"Paris? Whoa!" That sounds awesome. "I didn't know she was going away."

"She got an offer at the last minute and took it."

It still didn't explain why the others weren't here, but Motoki wasn't about to pry. "Here's your milkshake."

Mamoru started talking to Motoki as if Rei wasn't there. She wouldn't have acknowledged him anyway, so it was for the best.

She was about to leave when she saw Reika coming in.

"Hey Rei, how are you doing?"

Rei grumbled.

"Maybe talking about it would help."

"Not here."

The two girls went to Motoki's office in the back. "What's going on? You usually don't look …"

"Like crap!"

"You don't look like …"

"I feel like crap."

"Let's start there."

"I ruined everything. Usagi's gone because of me and all of my friends hate me."

"I'm sure they don't hate you, and where's Usagi?"

"She's in Paris on exchange. She wouldn't have left if I hadn't …"

"If you hadn't what?"

"I slept with Mamoru," she whispered.

"You what?"

"I FUCKED MAMORU!"

Reika's eyes got huge. "Oh!"

"Yeah. She was my best friend. She's only been kind to me, and I went and betrayed her in the worst possible way."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was jealous of her I guess. She's everyone's favorite. It seemed like her life was just perfect. I wanted someone to want me." Rei couldn't come up with a good enough reason.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I did, and she forgave me. Now, I feel even worse."

"I think people like feeling guilty."

"What?"

"Think about it. When you feel guilty, you feel better for confessing. When you feel guilty, you know that you're not that bad of a person because if you were, then you wouldn't feel guilty at all. It's selfish emotion really."

Rei nodded. She was starting to understand.

"What you have to do is work on being a person that Usagi can trust again. That means way more than any guilt you could feel in her absence."

Rei had to think of something to do for her. "Thanks Reika."

"Of course."

* * *

While Sapphire was getting ready for his Skype date with Pema, Usagi was getting Jaedite ready for the poetry slam.

"The slam doesn't start for an hour," Jaedite told her.

"I know. We have to find out what you're wearing, do something with your hair …"

"I was going to wear this," he said of his black t-shirt and jeans.

"No!" Usagi told him.

She started going through his closet and she found a sleeveless, mesh black shirt and jeans that looked too small.

"These are perfect."

"You're going to make me look like a stripper."

"A hot stripper!"

Jadeite rolled his eyes.

Usagi also proceeded to "fix" his hair.

"You messed it up!"

"It looked too neat before."

"Too neat."

"Yes, this is a night out, not a school day!"

She found a cross to put on his neck.

"I'm not Christian."

"I know, but it will draw attention to your chest and you have nice pecs."

"Where did you learn all this?"

Minako.

They got to the event 15 minutes after it started. People came in and out and it wasn't hard to get good seats.

Usagi looked and saw a girl that looked like Marshall, Jaedite's crush.

Despite Jaedite's objections, Usagi went to ask her about him. "Do you know Marshall Lee?"

"Yeah, he's my brother why?"

"Does he like guys?"

The girl laughed. "He'll fuck anything that moves."

Usagi blushed. "Thanks. I'm Usagi by the way."

"Marceline, and I don't know why our parents gave us practically the same name."

"My name means rabbit. I don't know why my parents picked it."

Marceline smirked. The girl was cute. Marshall would probably fuck her, but why would she ask about guys?

She turned and saw the blond boy Usagi was sitting with. Is that her brother? Interesting.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you're too shy, and yes, he likes guys."

Jaedite rolled his eyes.

Marshall didn't come out until 10:30. He came out with messy hair wearing a Doors t-shirt and a leather jacket.

He took a look at the crowd. Who was that sexy guy wearing mesh scraps for a shirt? Marshall winked at him.

Jaedite blushed.

"Oh he likes you!" Usagi whispered.

He performed a poem about a girl with cerulean flames. She commanded them like she had some kind of wizardry and got drunk off the power. Before she knew it, she burned everything around her, leaving a world of Ash. "Fire is so beautiful, but it burns everything it touches. Just like Azula, it leaves the world covered in ash."

The crowd applauded him. Usagi thought he had an Edgar Allen Poe quality to him, the way his poems told stories.

At the end of the show, Jaedite was ready to leave. Usagi, however, was ready to play matchmaker.

"Hey, Marshall!" she called.

Jaedite grabbed her. "Don't you dare!"

He turned. She's cute.

"I want you to meet my friend, Jaedite!"

"I don't know her," he claimed.

Marshall laughed. "That's too bad. I might have asked Jaedite if he wanted to get some coffee with me tomorrow."

"Oh we're best friends," Jaedite told her.

Usagi left them to get reacquainted.

Marceline asked her why she tried to set them up. "Usually girls fight over guys like they're some rare treasure, especially my stupid brother."

"I don't want to fight over a guy ever again."

"What happened the last time?"

Usagi told her tale while Marceline drank from her flask.

"I'm surprised you're still talking to that Rei girl."

"She hurt me, but I still love her."

"You are a much kinder girl than I am. My ex cheated on me with a girl who had been my friend, and well, I slashed his tires, and I kicked her out of my band."

"I know she was wrong, but I couldn't do that to her. She has no parents, no siblings, and she always acts like everything's fine, but now I know it's not."

"You're a righteous kid. I'll give you that."

A girl with pink hair came up to Marceline. She looked mad. "Who's this?"

Usagi got scared.

"Chill, Bonnie. She's just a friend of Marshall's new trick." Marceline put her arm around her girlfriend. She got so jealous after that crazy fan tried to kiss her after her set that one time.

"Sorry. She gets a lot of attention from other girls. I'm Bonnie."

"Usagi."

"Well my ride's here, so I gotta bounce. See you Rabbit." Marceline was gone.

Usagi didn't get home until they got kicked out of the venue for closing.

"Thanks for well making me talk to him."

"No problem."


	7. Chapter 7

The police couldn't find Tori. They got her cell phone records and discovered that she had been texting some guy who went by the name Zig. They tried his cell phone number, but it was just a throw away phone. They couldn't trace it to any address, and it had been paid for in cash two months before Tori ran away.

Her parents were numb. At first they were hysterical, then they were hopeful that the police would bring her home, and now they just feel this void inside them. It was awful.

Rene was quieter. Like most little brothers, he liked to annoy his sister. He wondered if she would have stayed had things been different.

Usagi came downstairs for breakfast and Constantin was holding up a paper, upside down, so it was clear he wasn't actually reading it. Alexis made pancakes and Rene was doing a puzzle on the back of a cereal box.

"Are we doing anything for Spring Break?" she asked them.

"Huh," the father said to her.

"What?" Rene questioned.

"No," the mother finally said.

"Sapphire and Jaedite wanted to go to the Netherlands for a couple of days and invited me to go with them. Can I?"

Constantin snapped back into father mode. "Who was going with them? Where would they stay? What would they do for food?"

Usagi tried to remember the details. "Our friend Marceline has a house there that she inherited from her mother. She's coming along with her brother and her girlfriend."

"How old are these people?"

"Um 19 I think."

"You think?"

"I didn't ask. It seemed rude. She looks 19."

* * *

Rei decided to make a care package for Usagi. She got her favorite Japanese snacks, some manga, and some new art supplies.

"Grandpa," Rei called out.

He came into her room. "Yes, Rei."

"I'm trying to make a gift basket for Usagi. Do you think I'm missing anything?"

"Hmm, maybe you should ask your other friends to add stuff, even if it's just letters and pictures."

That was a good idea. Too bad the team pretty much still hated her. Would they even want to send a present along with her? There was only one way to find out.

Minako had been asleep in Setsuna's bed. She heard her phone ringing and cursed. "Who is so cruel?"

She grabbed the phone. "Minako, this better be important!"

"It's Rei."

What?

"Um, what is it?"

"I am making a gift basket for Usagi, and I was wondering if you wanted to add anything."

"Um, sure."

"And can you see if the other girls want to add stuff too?"

"Um okay."

"Thanks." Rei hung up.

Minako grumbled. "Now I have to find everyone. After I go back to bed!"

Setsuna slept through the whole thing. She looked so perfect in bed, Minako thought. Her hair just flowed out. She was peaceful and for once it was like she wasn't thinking at all. Minako kissed her forehead and went back to sleep.

* * *

Constantin wanted to meet Usagi's friends before he rendered his verdict.

Marshall, Marceline and Bonnibel all went to Usagi's house for dinner.

"I've never been grilled by a friend's parent before," Marshall said.

"You've never been grilled by anyone's parents," Marceline told him, "not even ours."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think this will be fun," Bonnibel said.

"You would," the twins told her.

Rene got the door.

"You have pink hair!" he told Bonnibel.

They always say that as if she doesn't know. "I brought chocolate cake."

Usagi came downstairs and introduced them to the family.

"What do you all do?" Constantin asked.

"I'm a music major at the University of Paris," Marceline told him.

Marshall was a creative writing major at the same university. He also played the guitar in bars and for birthday parties. It wasn't the big break he'd thought he'd get as a kid, but he could pay the rent with what he made playing music. That was something.

Bonnibel was a neuroscience major and was planning to stay for her PhD. "I love science."

"It's true; her pet rat is named Science," Marceline told them.

"I want a pet rat," Rene told his mother.

"No," she told him quickly.

"What did you want to do on this trip?" Constantin questioned.

"We were going to check out some museums and then go see what's playing at the Concert Gebauw. They do free shows sometimes."

"What kind of music?"

"Classical."

"You seem more like a rock and roll kind of girl," especially with those piercings and tattoos.

"That's what I play, but I'll listen to anything that's not country."

After inquiring about their ages and habits, he and Alexis decided Usagi could go, but she needed to call every day and promise not to go off on her own.

She agreed, and they were going in three weeks.

* * *

Minako ended up recording a song for Usagi's care package. She did a cover of "You're My Best Friend."

"What is this for?" Artemis asked as he climbed onto her bookshelf.

"Rei is making a care package for Usagi. I said I'd add something to it."

"Rei?"

"I don't get their relationship. I don't ask questions."

"I bet Luna will want to add something too."

He was right. Luna wanted to get a present for Usagi, but most stores did not vend to cats, so Minako went for them.

She got there and got what Luna requested.

"Why are you sending her a Bratz doll?" Minako questioned.

"She'll understand."

Minako shook her head. They had the weirdest inside jokes.

Makoto made Usagi cookies and put them in a cute tin. Michiru and Haruka went through their favorite pictures with Usagi and made copies for her. Setsuna gave her a cute brooch she found in a flea market.

They all came to Minako's house to deliver it and she said, "it will all be sent out together."

Rei came over an hour later to collect it all. "Thanks Minako."

Now how was she going to fit this all in one basket?

Rei ended up bringing it all to the shipping company and asking them to arrange it in a basket for her.

Apparently, they were bred to do this and everything got put together nicely before it got sent out.

* * *

Ten days later, Usagi was getting ready for Spring Break. She couldn't believe she was going to see the Anne Frank House, Van Gogh, and there was a tulip garden that was just opening. It would all be so pretty.

"Usagi!" Rene called. "You got a big package!"

What?

She came downstairs and saw a giant gift basket. "Did my parents do this?" It didn't seem like them.

She opened it up and saw that there were notes taped to everything. Usagi naturally went for the tin first.

"Dear Usagi-chan,

I hope these cookies are still tasty when you get them. I thought about vacuum sealing them, but I was afraid they'd just get crushed in the process. I hope you're having a blast in Paris. We all miss you and can't wait to hear about your travels. Get on Skype more!"

Makoto

Usagi took a bite, "delicious!" chocolate chip with pecans!

She inspected each item. All of the girls contributed and even Luna sent something.

Usagi told Luna once that she thought the Bratz dolls looked ridiculous and Luna said one day she would own one and she would love it.

Usagi wasn't sure if love was the right word, but it was pretty funny that Luna sent it to her.

At the bottom of the basket were snacks, manga and letter from Rei.

Usagi read this letter in her room by herself. The words were only for her eyes.


End file.
